Le secret de Grell
by deathkaidda
Summary: One shot rapide entre Grell et Madame Red, une soirée qui va montré le vrai visage du shinigami (Rating M non explicite)


**Petite fanfic rapide et que j'avais envie de faire, contenu non explicite mais reste adulte sur certains points**

 **Grell x Angelina**

* * *

Comment en avait-il pu arrivé à avoir ce genre de discussion, Grell était un pervers après tout mais il n'aurait jamais cru l'esprit d'Angelina Durless aussi pervertie que lui. Depuis le début de la soirée elle ne cessait d'enchaîner sur le sujet. Après avoir rigolé sur quelques blagues paillardes, Anne s'était lancée dans les récits de ses histoires d'un soir ainsi que ceux de son époux. Grell savait qu'il l'aurait dû rentrer et laisser sa partenaire de crime. Mais chaque tentative ne la faisait que plus pressante sur le sujet, elle s'amusait à mettre le shinigami mal à l'aise.

Grell pouvait sentir à travers quelques sous-entendus qu'elle n'était pas sans envie de le faire ce soir. Grell n'avait pas envie, il n'avait pas envie du tout. Elle, avait surtout envie de le taquiner et aussi de profiter de ce moment où la domination avait changé de place. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs le comportement du shinigami surprenant quand elle le connaissait pour justement ses allusions sexuelles qui survenait dans des moments sans aucun rapports avec le sujet.

Alors comment ne pas être surpris quand il refusait de rester sur le sujet alors même qu'il ne se passait pas une journée où il radotait sur son comportement pervers. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle lui parlait de ses expériences avec les hommes où de ce qu'elle avait déjà vu de leur comportement en soirée : Son compagnon avait les pommettes toutes rougies, il n'avait même pas encore touché à son verre de vin et tirait une tête qui tournait plus vers le malaise que l'exaspération.

A bien y réfléchir, il est vrai que hors de ses allusions perverses toute la sainte journée, elle se souvint de ne jamais l'avoir entendu parler de ses conquêtes. Seulement de celle qu'il avait envie de faire comme son « supérieur » ou le nouveau majordome de son neveu fraîchement arrivé. Peut-être que… non quand même pas ! Elle lui semblait avoir entendu de sa bouche qu'il avait plus 100 ans d'âge. Il avait dû rencontrer des femmes dans son passé, surement pour avoir ensuite une attirance vers les hommes. Il a testé avec l'un et c'est plus senti vers l'autre bord. Etait-il mal à l'aise parce qu'elle parlait de ses envies masculines ? Ou peut-être parce qu'elle lui raconter sa vie de femme que le shinigami lui enviait ?

Il y avait ça où il y avait autre chose.

Même sa gestuel de ce soir était étrange : plutôt que d'être assis les jambes croisées avec ses manières féminines, le dos tourné vers le dos du fauteuil ou vers l'extérieur, il était positionné en tailleurs, adossé au poignet du canapé, sa tête face à la sienne, les yeux baissés comme un enfant gêné d'entendre ce genre de propos.

« Grell vous ne dite rien ! Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? C'est bien étonnant que vous ne soyez pas dans le sujet ! » Elle brisa le silence et lança ses paroles en rigolant dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je… J'ai juste rien à dire dessus ! C'est votre vie après tout ! C'est juste que … je n'ai jamais passé une soirée comme celle-ci avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps ! Surtout avec une humaine ! » Il balbutia presque ses propos. Effectivement, il se sentait mal à l'aise de cette situation.

Elle posa son verre et vint doucement à quatre pattes vers lui, elle n'avait pas traversé la moitié du canapé qu'il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les genoux contre son torse comme un signe de défense.

« Allons vous n'avez quand même pas peur de moi ! Je ne vous ai même pas encore touché ! » Elle posa sa main sur un de ses genoux.

« NON ! Non pas du tout je n'ai pas peur de vous ! Quand même… » Il répondait ça de façon sûre mais il n'arrivait pas se détendre.

« Est-ce que je vous perturbe avec toutes mes histoires ? Ce genre chose vous plait d'habitude ! ». A force de s'appuyer elle avait réussi à séparer ses genoux et à l'obliger à poser un pied à terre et à écarter ses jambes face à elle.

« C'est juste que … moi aussi il m'arrive parfois de faire des pauses sur ce genre de chose ! » son sourire reflétait à merveille son mal à l'aise de la situation.

« Vous semblez pourtant… très gêné de ce que je vous dis ! Vous êtes stressé même ! ». Alors qu'une de ses mains était posée entre le divan et lui son autre main était sur sa cuisse tendue vers l'extérieur du divan. Plus elle avançait plus il essayait de reculer d'elle.

« Je… Madame vous devriez arrêter ce petit jeu ! Vous savez que je suis plutôt pour les hommes ! », alors qu'il avait tourné sa tête ailleurs, elle revenait toujours à la charge vers lui.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Alors raconter moi vos soirées avec un homme ! ça doit être une autre expérience au lit qu'avec les femmes. » C'est fou comme elle arrivait à s'élever au-dessus de lui, sa puissante poitrine au niveau de sa tête, le regardait de haut. Il rougissait de gêne et d'inconfort. Hésitant à lever les yeux vers elle.

« Oui, ça doit être bien… j'en rêve d'en faire… je… euh… j'aimerais vraiment que vous… vous… ». Grell avait sa tête coincée entre deux bras appuyés sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Allez, il devait se reprendre, ce n'était qu'une femme aimant faire dominance sur les hommes, il n'allait quand même pas tomber aussi bas. Il devinait qu'elle avait envie de profiter sa présence masculine ce soir, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait été dans les bras d'un homme. Elle lui montrait bien son désir d'abusez de lui cette nuit. Elle avait envie de lui ce soir mais Grell n'avait pas envie qu'elle découvre son vrai visage.

« Votre passion pour eux est trop récente c'est ça ? » elle était maintenant à cheval sur lui.

« O… oui oui… oui c'est… récent comme … chose », il le dit de façon si incertaine qu'elle devina vite qu'il lui mentait. Ça faisait des années et des années que Grell c'était tourné vers la gente masculine.

« Grell vous savez … on peut le faire sans sentiment… juste pour … la forme et la relaxation », elle lui dit ça son front collait à lui.

Il stoppa presque sa respiration à son contact, sa mâchoire tremblait à essayer de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche que son souffle rapide et mal cadencé.

« Grell calmez-vous allons ! Vous êtes au bord de la crise d'angoisse ! ». Ses mains posées sur ses joues, elle se demandait si c'était humain de rougir autant. Elle tentait de le rassurer mais sa respiration resté tout aussi rapide.

« Grell c'est l'excitation qui vous rend comme ça ? Vous l'avez déjà fait avant non ? »

Il s'arrêta net de respirer à sa question et resta silencieux et les yeux tournés ailleurs.

« Grell … vous l'avez déjà fait ? Je veux dire … vous n'êtes pas enfin quand même pas … »

« Euh… peut-être j'ai… un peu moins d'expérience que vous… » Ses mains serrèrent le tissu entre ses jambes sec et perturbé.

« Vous êtes encore vierge ! » La surprise se fit entendre dans toute la maison.

Brutalement, il la poussa et saisie sa faux (sous forme traditionnelle pour l'instant) et la tendit vers elle, la lame en travers de son corps près à la trancher. Elle se recula à son tour vers l'accoudoir opposé à lui.

« Personne ne devait savoir ça ! » Son humeur changea radicalement, il semblait prêt à l'a tué pour cette révélation. Son visage devint grave et hystérique.

« Grell ! Ne faites pas ça reprenez-vous ! » Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui mais elle pouvait sentir que c'était la honte qu'il le submergeait. Tremblante, elle se devait de redresser la situation de cette « enfant » perturbé, pour survivre avant tout mais aussi pour redresser relever son partenaire de crime de cette chute.

« Grell… ça va allez… je ne vais pas le dire à personne… » La main hésitante, elle attrapa le manche de la faux, délicatement. « Tout va bien cher ami… ne vous énervez pas pour ça… » elle avait de la chance, le shinigami était si mal à l'aise avec la situation qu'il ne s'énerva pas d'avantage sur elle sinon d'être toujours aussi rouge de gêne.

Elle avança dans sa progression à le calmer, arrivant à baisser la faux et, lentement, à la faire baisser à côté du canapé. Elle eut un petit sursaut de frayeur et de peur de la réaction de son partenaire quand la faux fût lâché des deux mains et tomba à terre sur le tapis. Grell ne réagit pas si ce n'est qu'il se recroquevilla à nouveau sur lui-même. La tête baissée et cachée dans le croisement de ses bras.

« Je suis morte trop jeune et même après avoir craqué pour les hommes, je n'ai jamais réussi à en attirer un seul dans mes bras ! » Il était presque au bord des larmes.

Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui et poussa sa tête à se relever en mettant ses doigts sous son menton. Il laissa le mouvement se faire et sa tête fut de nouveau face à face avec elle. Par la suite, sa main confiante se posa sur sa joue puis le dos de ses doigts et elle caressa tendrement son visage.

« Voulez venir corriger ça avec moi ? Certes je suis une femme mais cela vous aidera-t-il peut-être à avoir d'avantage confiance en vous ? » Elle était vraiment fascinée par son regard de jeune novice, presque innocent, un regard totalement opposé à celui qu'elle connaissait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré.

« Hum… » Le shinigami n'osa pas répondre mais Anne prit ça pour un oui. Elle se leva du canapé et lui tendit sa main comme lui avait fait avec elle lors de leur accord quant à leur partenariat. Il la prit timidement et se leva à son tour du canapé puis ils partirent ensemble vers la chambre.

Afin de mener à bien cette première expérience charnelle, Anne avait pris les commandes sur le reste de la soirée. Elle avait d'abord été obliger dans un premier temps d'aider le shinigami à se détendre de la situation en massant son dos. Quant enfin il semblait plus détendu et son esprit d'avantage en place, ils avaient pu passer aux préliminaires. Ceci permis au shinigami de se sentir plus en confiance avec sa partenaire bien que plusieurs fois, il semblait encore hésitant à ce qu'il faisait. Quand enfin ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses, Anne dût avoir à faire à la maladresse du shinigami qui restait toujours un peu hésitant sur la chose. Mais ils finirent par finalement s'accorder grâce à la mise en confiance que Anne lui transmettait à travers certains signes lançaient par son corps et sa bouche.

A la fin de l'acte, essoufflée, elle s'installa sur le ventre du shinigami quand celui-ci dans le noir lui demanda une faveur : « Vous le garderez pour vous ? Ce détail… assez gênant de ma vie d'immortelle ? ». Elle l'embrassa, son front collé à lui : « J'emporterais ce secret dans ma tombe ! ».

* * *

 **Oui je sais cette situation parait peu probable mais voilà j'ai imaginé Grell encore vierge peu de temps avant Jack l'éventreur et j'assume :p**

 **N'hésitez à laisser des commentaires et merci de m'avoir lu.**


End file.
